


The Whole World Knows (Just Not Our World)

by one_last_time



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_last_time/pseuds/one_last_time
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been together for over a year. It feels like everyone in the whole world knows. Except for the 5 people who matter most to them."Did you get me that water babe?" Eddie asked Buck holding him close possessively. The guy that Buck was talking to automatically closed off his face falling, and backing away from the two of them. He put his hands up in defense, and murmured, "Sorry dude, didn't know he was taken." Before taking his drink and disappearing back into the crowd.At that point Chimney was just mad at Eddie. And maybe more drunk then he thought he was when he walked up to Eddie. "What the hell was that man?" He questioned, Eddie's arm slipping away from Buck's middle but still remaining shoulder to shoulder."What do you mean Chim?" Buck questioned."I mean," he slurred slightly, before continuing, "you were getting hit on by a hot guy Buck! A hot guy! And then this douche ruined it."
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 699





	The Whole World Knows (Just Not Our World)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this seems to be a little off of cannon. This is my first time writing 9-1-1, but I think I got it pretty well down. Please be nice!!!!

#1 - Hen  
The first time it happened, they were on a call to Climb & Smile, an indoor rock-climbing gym. Hen was sitting in the back of the ladder truck, across from Buck and Eddie, when Buck started yelling to Eddie over the roar of the sirens around them.

“Hey, isn’t that this the place we went a few months ago?” He knocked his knees against Eddie’s in a playful manner. Eddie’s returning smile screamed “I love you” in a thousand different ways, from the crinkle in near his eyes that made Hen believe that it wasn’t the first time Buck had forgotten something, to the way he tilted his head in silent amusement.

She rolled her eyes, blocking out Eddie’s returning answer. It was almost humorous, if not so sad for the rest of them to see. The adoration they both held for one another, yet the almost sad oblivious for each other’s returned feelings. The truck groaned to a stop, and she jumped out, following quickly behind Bobby as he explained the situation.  
Walking through the open gym entrance, they were greeted by a young lady in a bright blue tee-shirt.

“Thank god you’re here,” she half ran them back to where the equipment was situated. “It’s my friend Dave. We were opening for the day, when one of the buckles on his harness snapped.” She pointed to where the man was hanging up-side down. “Normally we would be able to lower someone who was stuck ourselves, but we didn’t want to chance the buckles snapping, or him hitting his head on the way down!”

She sounded almost frantic in her worry. Bobby turned to her to re-assure her.

“Don’t worry ma’am, well get your friend down safely,” he said to her in his patented fatherly calming tone. Turning back to the team, he said “Buck, I want you to harness up.” Buck turned and ran back to the truck to grab the rappelling gear. “Eddie, you’re going to be anchoring him, so you better get ready as well.” Eddie followed Buck, whooping on his way back. If they weren’t at a scene, Hen would have laughed at how childish the two them were.

Meanwhile, Bobby addressed the rest of the team. “Chim, I want you by the wall monitoring just in-case something happens. Hen, you get ready to assess him once he’s on the ground.”

They both nodded, turning to grab their gear from the ambulance. As they pulled gear out of the back, she was able to hear fragments of Buck and Eddie’s conversations.  
“You’re good to go up right? Leg isn’t hurting?” Whispered Eddie, concern clear in his voice.

Buck grinned back impishly, putting his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, and pulling him closer, bumping hips playfully. “Don’t worry about me you old man.” 

Eddie shoved him away, before gravitating back into his space, “Who are you calling old man, old man?” He teased back, “Don’t think I forgot what Chris asked you about the other night,” he grinned wildly. “What was it?” He mocked forgetfully. “Oh yes, I think it was ‘how old were you when Abraham Lincoln was born?’”

Buck shoved his shoulder “Hey, the kid has an inquisitive mind. Never stop him from asking those bed time questions,” he looked wistful for a moment, “even if it does make me feel old as shit”.

At that point, they had both been hooked up, and Buck began his climb up the wall.  
Looking over at Chim, Hen joked, “Do you think they even know how much they sound like an old married couple?” 

He looked at her skeptically. “Honestly, I don’t even know what they know at this point. Totally oblivious.”

She stepped back after leaving Chim and Bobby to monitor the situation, when she noticed the young women who had brought them before standing farther away in tears.   
“Hey, its going to be alright. I promise.” The girl nodded through tearful eyes, but didn’t look any more convinced. “Listen, those boys,” she pointed to Eddie, then Buck as he reached the patient, “Are our best. They won’t let anything happen to your friend.”

The girl then spoke, wiping her tears, “Oh I know, Eddie and Buck are great. It still doesn’t stop me from being afraid either way. I just want him to be alright!” 

Hen looked at her with bewilderment. “How do you know Buck and Eddie?” She asked in surprise. The girl immediately brightened up slightly.

“Oh, they come every other Tuesday night! And then sometimes they even come with that adorable son of theirs for the Saturday morning Climb with CP class that I teach!”  
“What’s every other Tuesday night?” Hen questioned. 

“Oh, it’s Couple’s Climb! Best discount in the city, because you pay for one person, not two. And they’re such a cute couple!” At that moment, Buck reached the ground with Dave, and the girl ran over to see him.

“Don’t worry Molly, he’ll be alright”, Buck reassured her, pulling off his climbing gloves and beginning to unharness. Hen walked behind Molly, slightly stunned at what she just told her. 

As Chim assessed Dave, Hen walked up to Buck and Eddie where they were talking softly. “So Buckaroo, Molly just told me something verrry interesting.” She half mocked, half told in all seriousness.

Buck looked up, a little like a deer in the headlights. “You guys come here for every Tuesday,” she gives them a pointed look “couples night?”

Eddie and Buck didn’t even look at each other, when Buck responded. “Hell ya. I love climbing, and this place has the best courses in town. Besides,” he shrugged, “couples nights are cheaper, and its more fun when you come with someone else. Right Eds?”

Eddie’s also quick on the response. “Yup, also offers the best views in town when I’m on the ground and Buck is all harnessed up. That ass tho.” He teases, pushing into Buck. Buck lightly slaps his shoulder, which sets off a round of teasing and name calling. Hen rolls her eyes and walks away, heading toward Bobby and Chim, who finished up with the patient, recommending he go home for the day.

Molly helps Dave stand and says, “Let’s get you clocked out, and I’ll get you an Uber home.” As they walk by Buck and Eddie, she stops for a moment, “Will I see you guys next Tuesday?” She questions.

They share a glance, and Eddie slings his arm over Buck’s shoulder. “Yup, can’t wait!”  
Chim and Bobby who watched the exchange, look at each other in confusion before turning to Hen. She lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Apparently, Buck and Eddie come here every other Tuesday.” She gives them a pointed look. “Which is couples day.” Both Chim and Bobby look hopefully, like finally the boys had confessed their feelings to each other, when Hen continues, “They come that day because it’s cheaper than coming any other day. Couple’s discount.” 

“Maybe they really are coming as a couple,” Bobby suggests, always an optimist.  
Hen shrugs, then says, “That’s what I thought to, but then Eddie cracked a joke about Buck’s ass.”

Both Chim and Bobby then nodded in understanding. “If Buck had said it, we would be in actual couples territory.”

“But it was Eddie,” Bobby interjects.

“Yup, so we’re back in the bro-zone,” she sighed. Chim just turned to her and shrugged.

“What did I tell you Hen, completely oblivious.” Buck trotted over to where they were standing while Eddie packed up the last of the equipment.

“Who’s oblivious?” He questioned, tilting his head like a puppy dog.

“Don’t worry about it Buckaroo,” Hen dismissed him with a small, sad smile. Buck just shrugged, and trotted back to Eddie.

She shook her head. Oblivious indeed.

#2 – Chim  
The next time it happened, they were out at a bar. It was the first time since they had found out that Maddie was pregnant that he had even dared to step into one. But today had been a big team for the team, saving a handful of children from the top of a roller coaster. So when the shift had come to a close, they had all hopped into the back of Buck’s Jeep, and headed to the local firefighter bar by the 118, where Athena, Maddie and Josh had joined them.

After the first 3 rounds, Bobby and Athena had headed off, not wanting to stick around while Bobby couldn’t drink, and they could use some time by themselves at home. Maddie had headed home next, almost 10 minutes later, leaving Buck, Eddie, Chim and Hen to their own devices. Somewhere after what was probably their 6th round, Chim stood up.

“Alright guys, I’m gonna take a leak.” He said, standing up. Buck rose with him.  
“I’ll head that way with you. I have to get some water, otherwise tomorrow I’m going to be dying,” he claimed. Sure enough, as they walked to the bar, Buck was swaying just slightly.

“You know, for such a big guy, you really don’t handle your alcohol well,” Chim made a jab at him, but Buck just rolled his eyes.

“I’m pure muscle. And besides, I haven’t drunk in forever. Eddie gets what I mean.” Buck shot back at him, heading off in the opposite direction toward the bar, while Chim headed to the bathroom. In the harsher light of the bathroom, he could feel his head rush. Maybe Buck was onto something about that water.

After finishing, he washed off, heading to the bar. Buck stood there, obviously still waiting for his water, but a slightly taller man stood with him. The man clearly worked out, with the muscle definition that was apparent through his shirt. Chim almost felt jealous of the guys physic, when he raised on of his hands, trailing in over Buck’s arm, before squeezing his hip. Buck didn’t flinch, but he did move away slightly so that they were no longer touching, laughing softly at whatever the man just said. 

Chim smiled to himself. Good for Buck, getting back out there. After Ali, all he had heard from Maddie was how sad Buck was, how lonely Buck was, why didn’t Buck get the happy romance? He started to walk over to the bar right into hearing range of the two, but didn’t interrupt.

But Eddie did. He was like an avenging angel, swooping behind Buck, putting his arm around his waist, and pulling him in close.

“Did you get me that water babe?” Eddie asked Buck, holding him close possessively. The guy that Buck was talking to automatically closed off, his face falling, and backing away from the two of them. He put his hands up in defense, and murmured, “Sorry dude, didn’t know he was taken.” Before taking his drink and disappearing back into the crowd.

At that point Chimney was just mad at Eddie. And maybe more drunk then he thought he was, when he walked up to Eddie. “What the hell was that man?” He questioned, Eddie’s arm slipping away from Buck’s middle, but still remaining shoulder to shoulder.  
“What do you mean Chim?” Buck questioned.

“I mean,” he slurred slightly, before continuing, “you were getting hit on by a hot guy Buck! A hot guy! And then this douche ruined it,” he scolded, pointing to Eddie. “So now, I have to go home and tell my girl-friend, your sister,” he rounded back to Buck, “that because Eddie couldn’t bother to share his bestie, you are still tragically single.” He pouted. 

Buck and Eddie shared a look, before Eddie spoke. “And you think that Buck is single because??” He questioned Chim.

“Because, he never goes on dates. He always just sits around with Maddie, or hangs out with you. Come on guys, its almost tragic at this point.” He stated. It was almost sad that they were asking him this. 

Buck and Eddie just shared a smile, and Eddie looked like he was going to say something, when Buck stopped him. “It isn’t worth explaining. Look at him, he’s wasted.” Eddie just shrugged, and they shared a knowing, warm look.

“Your right Chim.” Buck said, leading him toward the front, clearing a path. Which was probably a good idea, because he was starting to feel a little dizzy. “Let’s call you and uber home, then you can be Maddie’s problem, not mine.”

They waited at the front for a minute for the uber, and Eddie pulled up in the driver’s side of Buck’s jeep. When the uber pulled up, Buck got him in, and waved him off.  
They sat in the lot long enough for him to see Eddie and Buck leave together.

“Man, so tragically single,” he said forlornly, before pulling open the door and getting sick on the side of the parking lot. 

#3 – Maddie  
The third time it happens, they are sitting in the backyard of Eddie’s Abuela’s house. It was Christopher’s 10th birthday party, and Eddie had gone all out. Beyond just the 118 family, all of Christopher’s local family had arrived carrying bags of goodies, and the madness fully encompassed when the last of the 20 other 10 year-olds had arrived.   
It warmed Maddie’s heart to see how full her brother’s life had become when he had given each 5th grader a high-five and knew each of their names, but also hugged each of Christopher’s various aunts, uncles and cousins like it was the thousandth time that they had met. 

The energy in the backyard was chaotic, and even though she loved the little family that she had formed at the 118, she was almost close to 8 months pregnant, and the combination of energy, unfamiliar faces, and the California sun beating on her forced her to rise out of her seat to head inside for a break. Howie gave her a concerned look, and went to rise with her, but she batted him down. It was so rare that they all got to be together, so there was no point in anyone else leaving besides her.

She moved inside, trying to find a bathroom. She could hear Buck and Abuela in the kitchen, where he had offered to help her make what appear to be thousands of tamales that Chris had requested for his birthday.

As she wandered through the hall, and through the living room, she stopped to take a look at one of the photos hanging right above the fire place, blown to full scale. It looked to be almost a year old, just looking at Christopher. In the photo, Buck, Eddie and Christopher were sitting on the beach. Chris was in the middle, head tilted up, glasses shinning in the sun, his braces proudly on display. One of his hands was grasping onto his father’s, the other was holding on equally as tight to Buck’s. Buck was looking at Chris, a soft smile on his face, crinkling his birthmark, while his other hand came up to Chris’ waist to keep him from falling. Eddie, however, had his other hand wrapped around Buck’s arm, and was staring at Buck’s face, adoration written all over his own.

Maddie smiled softly, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. Damn pregnancy hormones.

“They look good together, my nietos, no?” Maddie jumped at the arrival of another person, turning around to face Eddie’s Abuela. 

“Yes, they do,” her voice soft.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better man for my Eddie,” she smiled fondly, “Shannon was not a bad person. But she was never a good wife. And Eddie was never a good husband to her. But now, dios has blessed him with the chance to love again.” She said wistfully.  
Maddie smiled, before speaking, “Yes, well if only we could get the two of them to actually date,” she joked.

Abuela gave her a confused look, and was about to speak, when Buck’s voice rang out. “Hey Abuela, Mads, Chris wants to cut the cake! Better hurry out before we do it without you!”

Whatever Abuela was about to say was forgotten, as she turned around and rushed back to the kitchen to grab the candle lighter. Maddie turned back to the picture, giving it one last look over, before moving as fast as she could back to the yard.

When she exited the house, she could see Chris sitting in front of the cake, Buck kneeling next to Chris with one hand on his shoulder, Eddie with one hand on each of their shoulders, almost identical positions to the photo above the fire place.

As she rejoined the 118 at their fire pit, her grinned turned wider. Abuela was right. They do make a cute couple. Now if only they could figure it out.

#4 – Bobby  
The fourth time it happened, they were back out on a call. Bobby and the rest of the crew had rushed towards the truck before they knew where they were even going, and the moment that he heard their destination, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. There is nothing scarier when being a parent then knowing your child is in danger, and he was about to have to give Eddie some scary news.

Before the man could jump into the truck, he grabbed his arm. Eddie turned to look at him, confusion written all over his face. Buck look similarly confused, sitting with his arm open to catch the door of the truck, waiting for his partner to take his normal place.

“Eddie, there’s something you should know.” Eddie’s face was grim, and Buck’s face began to fall. “The fire we’re heading to, its at Chris’ school.” Eddie’s face turned to a mask of pure horror, and Bobby could feel him pulling away, clearly determined to get into the bus, rush to his son’s side as soon as possible.

“I need to you to promise me that you can handle this calmly, and not put Chris above this job. If you can’t do that, I am benching you right now, and you can play man behind.” Eddie’s face turned to a line of pure determination.

“I can do it Cap.” He pulled away, jumping into the back of the truck. Bobby ran to the Captain’s seat, looking back at his team. Eddie and Buck were sitting there, foreheads touching. Buck was softly murmuring to Eddie, apparently trying to calm him down, one hand touching his chest. Noticing Bobby looking at them, they drew away, both staring out of the window, and look of sheer determination on their faces.

They soon arrived on the scene, where smoke was billowing out of the side of the building. Bobby almost reached out to stop Eddie from going in, but he thought against it. At least a hundred children where milling around the area, and he knew that as much as Eddie wanted to scream for Christopher, to leave the job behind, he wouldn’t.  
They made short work of the fire, which turned out to be relatively small, caused by someone leaving popcorn in the microwave for too long. There were a few bruised and bloody knees on some kids from the scramble to get out of the building, a few teachers who minor smoke inhalation and one girl had a broken leg, but besides that, the injuries were small and rare.

When they exited the building, Bobby could see the anxiety rising in Eddie. He and Buck kept on exchanging looks, and Bobby knew that they wouldn’t be leaving the scene without Eddie confirming for himself that Christopher was all right.  
Heaving a sign, he said, “Ok boys, lets go find Christopher so that you can calm down and go back to work.” 

The three of them spread out, wandering about, when Bobby ran into one of the teachers watching a group of teachers.

“Hi, Ms…” he didn’t know her name.

“Ms. Flores. Can I help you with something sir? Is everything alright?” She looked concerned. He was quick to calm her nerves.

“Don’t worry, everything is alright. I’m just looking for a student, Christopher Diaz? His Dad is a fire fighter at my station, and he is really worried about him.” Realization sunk in, and she started to lead him towards a group of students. He beaconed the boys over, and they ran past him now that they had a real direction.

He could tell the moment that Eddie found Chris, because he sunk to his knees, clutching the back of his head, pulling him up and close to his heart. What was more surprising was Buck falling right next to him, and the group hug that formed, each holding one another close.

That was when Ms. Flores spoke. “They really are such a cute family.” He turned to her, nodding. “You know, I once asked Mr. Diaz out.”

That surprised him. He arched an eyebrow, and she could tell that he hadn’t ever heard of this before.

“Yup, I asked him out once. But I realized pretty quickly, I could never compete. Not with that,” she waved her hands to where the boys were still holding one another close. “That is true family.” She smiled a little sadly, patting his arm and walking away.  
He tilted his head, looking at the three of them together. That was what the 118 was. A family. One so close that you can still worry so much about your co-workers son like he was your own. 

#5 – Athena  
The last time in happens, they don’t know it happens. Athena was out for lunch with some of her old girl friends from college, some local hippy joint that had opened only 2 or 3 weeks ago. The place served brunch all day, and although she initially had thought the whole concept was frankly a bunch of shit, she could admit that she was wrong now.  
She had a few glasses of mimosas, and laughing with her oldest friends, nothing could go wrong.

That’s when her friend Amy turned to them and started talking. “Ok, so I wasn’t going to say anything.” Athena automatically stiffened. A phrase like that is never good news. “But there is this absolutely adorable couple gay couple behind us, and I would never point it out normally, but these men are hot.” 

Ok, so that wasn’t such a bad thing to say. Automatically, the two other women at the table turned, and both started whistling under their breath. Now, she was a married women, but nothing said that you can’t look, as long as you don’t taste. She peered to where her friends were looking. And immediately regretted it. She bent down, turning bright red with embarrassment.

“Athena, what is it,” her friend Nani said. The other girls looked slightly concerned as well.

She cleared he throat, feeling, and surely looking slightly abashed. “Well the thing is, those are my boys.” 

Now they all look slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“That’s Eddie and Buck. They both work at the 118 with Bobby. Bobby basically thinks of Buck as his own kid.” They all nod in understanding.

“Congrats Athena, they’re such a cute couple!” Amy giggles slightly.

“Oh no no honey,” she corrects her, “Buck and Eddie aren’t a couple.” 

“Oh I know what I saw girl. That’s a couple alright.” She looks at Athena pointedly.

Athena rolls her eyes. “I wish. No,” she corrects herself “we all wish. Boy’s sexual tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. They’re just thick enough to realize it.” 

“If you say so” Amy says, but looking back she could see their hands clasped on the other side of the table. 

Not a couple, her ass.

+1 – Everyone  
The day they found out started quite like any other Saturday morning. Bobby was cooking in the kitchen, making a delicious meal that they would hopefully get to eat before the day started. Hen was putting equipment into the ambulance, and Chim was polishing the back of the ladder truck.

Athena had swung by to visit Bobby, and had decided to stick around for breakfast. And because Athena was there, Chim invited the heavily Maddie to come over, since she was starting on maternity leave, and going stir crazy. One thing lead to another, and an impromptu breakfast that turned into more of a lunch get together was formed, including all the kids, Michael, and even his new boyfriend.

They were all almost ready to eat, chatting idly amongst themselves.

“So Maddie,” May said to her, “where is our brother?” Buck had become the official brother/cool uncle of all the kids, and even hearing his name caused Harry and Denny to perk up from where they were sitting.

“He’ll be here soon,” she said, resting her hand on her heavily pregnant belly, “he said he just needed to do something before shift this morning.” 

Almost like being summoned, Buck, Eddie and Christopher walked through the door.

“Up here guys!” Hen yelled. Quickly everyone took their seats, and after a quick prayer from Bobby, everyone dug into the food. The chatter was loud, and after a few minutes, Maddie finally had the chance to talk to her brother.

“So where were you this morning?” The people closest to her also got quiet, waiting to hear his response. Buck and Eddie both shared a glance, communicating something with each other that no one else was meant to the be privileged to. 

But before they could answer, Christopher did it for them. Cool as a cucumber, without even looking up from his plate where he was intensely concentrating on cutting up his French toast, he goes, “Daddy and Buck got married this morning.”

Christopher dropped the bomb. Everyone became deathly silent, staring at the two men in question. Eddie had one arm around Buck’s shoulder, a small smile on his face as he glanced over at Buck. Buck, for his part, had the hand with their ring on it resting on the table, a shit eating grin split from one ear for another. And Christopher finally realizing that everyone had gotten silent, looked up and went, “What?”

And that broke the dam. Again. Suddenly everyone was talking above each other all at once. Questions of when? Where? How? How did WE miss it? This is so sudden?

The two of them just stayed quiet until everyone else calmed down, when Maddie, in her pregnant older sister rage, goes, “But your not even in a relationship?”

Everyone is nodding along, and now its their turn to look confused.

“What do you mean Mads?” Buck asks.

“She means Buck,” Bobby states, “That you guys aren’t even dating. How could you get married?”

“We’ve been a relationship for over 1 year,” Eddie starts.

“No, no you haven’t. We would know if you have.” Chim states with such assurance.

“We have Chim,” Buck starts talking again.

“I mean seriously guys. We hold hands like all the time.” Eddie says. They still all look blankly at them.

“We go on date nights every week?”

“Buck adopted Christopher 4 months ago?”

“I’ve met his entire family?”

Slowly, the past year comes back to each of them. Those moments where others were literally telling them that Buck and Eddie. And them being in denial of the relationship, because they were so sure that Eddie and Buck themselves were in denial of their own feelings.

“Can I have more French toast Bucky?” Chris once again breaking the general confused mood of the table. Slowly, everyone filters back to themselves, left wondering either how they missed it, or continuing to grill the boys themselves.

Fielding off questions of, why didn’t you tell me, and phrases of I knew it, the small family is left to sit together.

Buck turns to Eddie, who flashes him a wide grin, and grabs his hand, stroking his thumb over the ring sitting on his finger. It never mattered who knew, even if it did feel like the whole world did. Now, their whole world does know. It just took them a while to get there.


End file.
